Return of Death
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Hela's arrival on Earth during the Infinity War. [I am addicted to her and I wanted to create this story where she's right in the middle of action messing with the Avengers]
1. Chapter 1

Earth is in chaos. More and more people finally believe that the apocalypse has arrived and this is going to be their end. The Avengers are decreasing in numbers. Spider Man is dead. Most of them are injured. Thanos, the Mad Titan, got a hold of the Mind Stone killing Vision in the process. Even with gained allies, they are losing hope. They are starting to realize they are no match for him. "He already got the Mind Stone. Why is he still here?" Banner asked them all. They are in their headquarters mending their injuries. "I think there's one person here who can answer that", Nick Fury said and they all looked to Thor who is standing by the corner. "There's another stone in this planet", he simply answered. They all looked surprised. "What?" Nat asked. "The Soul Stone and I guess we already know where it is, don't we Your Highness?" Thor answered. T'Challa went pale. "Yes, we do. It's in safe keeping", he said. Everyone protested by this revelation. "We need to make sure it is really safe otherwise, if Thanos get a hold of it, we're doomed like for real", Clint suggested and everyone agreed. "Is there anything else we need to know?" Steve asked. "There's one more stone that we know of, the Space Stone or you know it by Tesseract. It was in the vault of Asgard but due to Ragnarok it was lost", Thor answered. Doctor Strange raised his hand. "We have the Time Stone but rest assured it is safe", he said.

The ground shakes. "What was that?" Wanda asked them but none answered. Tony started playing with technology to find out what that is. Upon seeing in the monitor, the ground in Manhattan opened up as the steam underneath rises. "Does anyone know any surprises? Because I don't want to go in there where another big reveal is about to happen. Anyone?" Tony asked and none answered. The Avengers then suit up. Doctor Strange looked at them as they get ready. "Do you know why they're getting dressed?" he asked Banner. "It's their uniform like their battle uniform", he answered. Doctor Strange frowned. "Uniform? They need a uniform for battle?" he asked. Thor laughed hysterically. "For someone who was born here on Earth, you sound incredibly surprised, my friend", Thor said as he patted him on his back. "Shall we?" Steve asked and they all nodded.

They arrived in Manhattan where they can see what it becomes. It all left them speechless. "What the hell?" Banner muttered. "That's exactly what it is", Clint said. The buildings have been destroyed. Houses are burned. There are no more people on the streets. Their ship landed and they all got out. The ground is hot. "Yeah, I think we are in hell", Tony said as he looks around. Then they saw Thanos by his ship. They are busy with something that they cannot see. "I cannot read him anymore. The stone made it impossible", Wanda said as she tried to read his mind. Thanos felt their presence and he chuckled. "Look who is here! It's the Avengers", he mocked. His minions started laughing. "Are you here to stop us?" he asked them. "Damn right we are", Steve answered. It made them laugh even more. "And what makes you think you can? You have never been able to stop us before, let alone now", he said. They all got confused. "What do you mean let alone now?" Thor asked. Thanos didn't answer him. Instead, he gave him a smile. "Odinson, you may be the God of Thunder but you are never wiser unlike your brother", he said. Lightning bolts swarmed on his fists. "What have you done with Loki?" he asked angrily. "Oh, calm down, Asgardian. He is fine. He is great actually. Don't believe me? Ask him yourself", Thanos said.

He revealed Loki who was behind him. He looked at Thor and the others with the same look he has back when he tried to invade Earth. "Loki! What has he done to you?" Thor asked him. Loki smiled and then laughed. "Dear brother, always soft. That is going to be your downfall just like poor father", he answered in mockery. Thor looked at his team. "He has been influenced by the stone. My brother has changed", he said. Wanda used her power to confirm it. "No, the stone did not do it", she said. Thor looked extremely disappointed. "Why?" he asked Loki. "I trusted you. We all did", he added. Thanos watched them in amusement. "That is your mistake. You trust so easily. You love so much. You should try to learn from time to time", Loki answered coldly. Thanos went near Loki and out his arm around his shoulders. "This is a wise man. Now, why don't you show them what you can do?" Thanos said to them then to Loki. He nodded. He turned around from them to get something. "I don't have a good feeling about this", Doctor Strange said as he watched them. Loki turned back with a glowing blue cube on his hand.

Their eyes widened in shock. "It's the Tesseract", Nat muttered. Loki looked at it with such admiration. It's power is undeniably strong. "What are you doing?!" Thor exclaimed as the wind blew harder. Loki didn't answer him. He is too focused on accessing its powers. Then a light from it came out and onto the space opening some sort of a hole. "What is that?" Banner asked them. "Guys, is that what I think it is?" Tony asked. "I think it is", Clint answered. "What are you talking about?" Banner asked again. "I think it's really it", Rogers confirmed. Banner looked at them. "I am lost guys, what is it?" he asked one more time. Doctor Strange walked towards him. "That, my friend, is a portal from space", he answered him. Fear strikes Banner. He never likes portals. He knows it only means trouble. Thor stepped forward. "Loki! Think of what you're doing. You know it is not right. You can do better. You have proven it so many times. Please, Loki. Fight with us. Fight with me", Thor pleaded. There is indecision in Loki's eyes that gave Thor a bit of hope but it's gone in an instant. "I am tired of fighting with you brother. I wanted to fight for something else now", he said as he unleashed the full power of the cube. The portal grew bigger.

The heroes tried to stop it. "Can you hack it?" Steve asked Wanda. "I'll try", she answered as she opened her hands and tried to hijack the portal but she's taken aback by it and fell. T'Challa catches her. "It's too strong! I can't do it", she exclaimed. Thanos laughed. "There's nothing you can do to stop it and you know it", he said. Then, just beyond the portal, a silhouette came to light. A figure walking. Slowly, the figure became more and more recognizable. Then, it finally got out of the portal, a woman. She is wearing all black clothing. Her hair is long and dark as night. Her eyes are piercing and cold. Thor is left speechless. Loki bowed at her as well as Thanos. The Avengers were confused by her arrival. Then she muttered to Thor, "Hello brother".


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked at Thor. He never parted gaze with the woman right in front them. "Uh…what does she mean 'brother'?" Tony asked Thor. They are all waiting for his answer. Finally, he did. "Her name is Hela, my sister", Thor answered. Banner already knew the answer to that. They have faced her before in Asgard that ended up in Ragnarok. "I thought no more surprises. So what's the deal with her? I suppose she's a goddess as well?" Steve asked. Thor nodded. "She's the Goddess of Death", he simply answered. They all looked at Hela. She has the same appearance when she walked out of her prison when Odin died in Norway. She is looking at them one by one, measuring their strengths and weaknesses. "I heard this is where you brought our people. I must say your taste in location is questionable", she said to her brother. Her voice is deep and cold that it sent chills down their spines. "I thought we stopped you", Thor said.

Hela laughed but it's not pleasant. It's like what you hear in a bad dream that you can't get out of. "You mean you thought you killed me. Brother, haven't I told you before? You have no idea what's possible. You think a giant fire demon can kill me? I am Death for goodness sake. But I must say clever move to bring Ragnarok to our planet just to stop me. There's a compliment in there. Though, the effort has been waster, hasn't it? I am still alive and you just caused the destruction of Asgard for nothing", she said. Loki whispered something to her ear and it made her eyes lightened up. Hela smiled and then closed her eyes. Her rip clothing mended itself as she quickly returns to her great self. "Look, we obviously don't know what happened in your family and we don't have interest to interfere. Maybe you can leave Earth out of it", Banner said to her. She looked at her from head to toe. "I know you. You're the big ugly creature that killed my Fenris. I came here to do one thing and that is to reclaim Asgard", she said.

The Avengers thought this as good news. If she gets what she wants then they'll have less villains to worry about. "Asgard is gone, Hela. You saw it yourself", Thor said. Hela chuckled. "Isn't it you who said Asgard is not a place. It's the people", she said. This gets to Thor's nerves. "Think your next move brother. Are you sure you want to start fighting now?" Loki warned him when he saw him getting ready to fight. Wanda, on the other hand, is trying to get a read inside Hela's mind. She's having a hard time to get through. Then, Hela looked right at her and smiled. _You're the lab rat. The Tesseract proven to be a good use for you and your brother. Too bad he's already dead_ , Hela said to her. Wanda backed off. Tears are filling her eyes. "What happened?" T'Challa asked her but she didn't answer. "Stop reading their minds. You will just exhaust yourself", Doctor Strange said.

Thor is looking at his brother who is standing side by side with the enemies. "Loki, how can you stand there and be with her? You fought her, remember? We fought her together", he said to him. Hela looked at Loki. Of course, she remembered that part and his grand entrance that ruined her plan. "That is when I didn't know the whole truth. I have a new perspective", Loki replied. It made Hela smile. Then she saw Thanos reading himself to fight. She put her hand on his shoulder. "There will be a time to fight these miserable people. There's a plan at hand", she said to him. He relaxes. They are both ready to turn around when Thor wasn't able to hold himself and decided to attack first by summoning lightning from the sky and aimed it towards Hela. She turned around and Thanos deflected the attack protecting Hela in return. Thanos gets angry immediately. Hela looked at Thor. "Oh, wrong choice, brother", she simply said and the fight begins.

The battle begins between the heroes and villains. Valkyrie made it a point to face Hela since she's not over yet in getting revenge for her fallen sisters in Asgard. Aside from Valkyrie, Wanda, Clint, and Thor are also fighting her. It would be overwhelming for some creature but not for the Goddess of Death. She can destroy an army alone. The rest divided between Thanos and Loki. A small blade found its way to Clint's thigh and he fell down. Valkyrie drew her sword and attempted to stab Hela with it but she caught it. "It is so nice to see a Valkyrie put up a fight. Your sisters didn't put much, did they? That's why it was so easy to just slaughter them all", Hela teased and it made her angry that she attacked without thinking. Hela punched her on the face and she fell hitting her head on a brick knocking her out in the process. Now, it's down to Thor and Wanda to fight her. But even combining his lightning and her telekinetic powers, they still couldn't defeat her. Hela's hair transformed to being a headdress meaning she's getting into it now. She managed to grab Wanda and hold her by the throat. A small edge of a blade appeared by her fingertips. "Think of your next move, baby brother", she said. Wanda tried to use her powers to stop the blade. "Don't waste your energy, little lab rat. I am a goddess. Do you think your magic trick has effect on me?" Hela said to her.

Wanda that maybe she stood a chance. She was able to mess with Thor's head back then. "I am not as weak as my brother", Hela then said like she knows what she's thinking. Wanda realized that too. Hela is much stronger and powerful than Thor. After all, she's Odin's first born. "What it's going to be? Her life depends on it", Hela said to Thor. His lightning bolts are just swarming in the clouds above Hela. "You know that lightning above is going to hit you", Thor said. Hela smirked. "I know. But your lightning will not stop this blade from cutting her throat. Besides, she will be electrocuted too", she said. Thor realized that. He cannot win. The last time he hit Hela with lightning in Asgard, nothing happened. Why this one will be any different? Hela waited for him. "Fall back!" Thor ordered to his team. They all looked at him in surprise. He started the attack and now he's asking them to fall back. Then they saw Wanda in Hela's arms and they followed. "Can you do something?" Steve asked Doctor Strange. He shook his head. "Direct magic will not do anything to her. She's as the same power with Odin", he answered. Valkyrie regained consciousness. "Let her go. I did what you wanted", Thor said to Hela. "Alright", she simply said and withdrew the blade but she didn't let her go just yet. "You know the problem with you, brother? You have a heart", she added then grabbed Wanda's face and turned it to her. She breathes out a dark smoke directly to Wanda's mouth. "No!" Thor yelled. Wanda fell on the ground. "We'll see each other again, baby brother", Hela said then together with Thanos and Loki, she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers rushed Wanda back to their headquarters where she's being treated by the team of S.H.I.E.L.D and Doctor Strange. They all patiently waited outside the room. Hopelessness clouded all their hearts. Steve looked at Thor. "What's the deal with your sister? Why is she so angry?" he asked him. They all looked at Thor for answer. Thor sat down. "She's Odin's first born, the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard but Father imprisoned her after they conquered the nine realms because he decided to change. She was released from her prison upon our father's death and now she wants what's hers", Thor answered. There is silence after that. "You have a very complicated family man", Clint comments. Banner just simply nodded. Tony is deep in his thoughts. "Let me get this straight. Your father and your sister sought out to conquer realms then he suddenly decided to become a noble king and when his daughter wouldn't stop with their original plan, he caged her. Is that right?" Tony asked Thor. "Yeah, that's probably right", he answered.

The agents came out of the room but Doctor Strange remains. No one gave them any update on Wanda's condition. "I don't understand. She has too much vengeance just for a throne that is now gone by the way. It's too superficial", Natasha said. They all gave that a thought. "It's betrayal. She felt by betrayed by her father. They had this whole conquest of conquering the universe and all of a sudden he left her hanging", Valkyrie said and they all agreed with it. No one said anything after that. They know they do not stand a chance against Thanos before, much more now with Hela on board and Loki too. The odds are incredible great. Then Doctor Strange came out of the room. They all stood up waiting for any news. "Well?" Steve asked him. His expression is plain and dark. "She is in a coma", he answered. Natasha sat back down and buried her head on her hands. "Is there anything you can do to wake her?" Tony asked him. Doctor Strange shook his head. "You're some kind of wizard, right? Use your powers", Tony insisted.

"I am a doctor, Tony. Medically, there's nothing I can do that will wake her up. Supernaturally, the Goddess of Death did something powerful to her that I cannot undo. Believe me I already tried. I am a wizard not a god", he replied.

"So what? Are we just going to sit here and wait for some miracle that she's going to wake up? Her brother already died fighting. Her boyfriend suffered the same", Clint exclaimed.

"Actually, I think it's not forever", Doctor Strange said.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I tried to read her mind and she's seemed to be travelling", he answered.

"Travelling?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Her mind is wandering in a different period of time", Doctor Strange answered.

"Is that deliberate? Or she just slipped through it?" Banner asked.

"I have no idea but I think I might know how to find out what she's seeing in her mind and I might need a strand of your hair again Thor since it's your sister's magic", he answered.

"Oh, not again", Thor complained and rolled his eyes.

Doctor Strange plucked a hair on his head and they all proceed inside Wanda's room. Nick Fury came in and saw them all there. "What's going on here?" he asked them all. "We are going to see what she's seeing inside her brain", Natasha answered. He didn't ask for more. He just watched. Doctor Strange started working on a spell. Then, a golden ring appeared on his hands as he expands it and throws it onto the wall. Images appeared in it like a television. "This is so cool", Banner muttered. Thor looked at the place closely. It seemed familiar to him. "That's Asgard", he muttered. Tony grabbed a chair as if he's going to watch a movie. "Wanda is in Asgard. I am filled with envy", he said. Then inside the palace, there's a large room filled with white flowers. A young girl with black raven hair is sleeping peacefully on her bed. Odin came in quietly trying not to awaken the little girl. Then he sat down on her bed with a knife on his hand ready to stab the girl when she woke up and she deflected his attack with a larger knife that came out from her arm. She looked shock by it. Odin's eyes are filled with satisfaction. "Father, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I don't know…" the girl said in panic who turned out to be young Hela. "Oh don't be my darling princess. Your powers are finally coming out. Come with me", he said.

He took her to another room where a giant map of the entire cosmos is in place. "What can you see, Hela?" he asked her. She looked closely at it. "A map of the cosmos", she answered. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, our cosmos. It is our destiny to rule over them. All we need to do is conquer all the realms and we will be fulfilling our purpose", he said. She looked at him in confusion. "If it's our destiny then shouldn't they give in voluntarily like our people?" she asked him. He laughed. "You are indeed young and naïve. They didn't know about us just yet, my dear. They are stubborn. They will not accept us easily. I brought you here because I need something from you", he answered. "What is it, Father?" she asked. "Your help. I want you to be my executioner. You will execute my vision. You will be my weapon in this quest", he answered. Hela looked down undecided. "How will I be your weapon? I don't know how to fight", she said. He held her face up high. "You will learn", he said. Then, she started training for years. She's gotten better pretty quickly. It's like she's dancing when she fights. Her long raven hair floated onto the air as she moves. Her white clothing was never touched by any blades. Odin watched proudly at his greatest soldier. Then he put her in a test. He built a concealed room. There, Hela waited for her opponent ready to prove her worth to her father.

She's surprised when a prisoner came out and not a soldier like she's used to train with. "Father! What is this?" she asked. Odin is watching through a big mirror outside. "You must learn how to survive, Hela. You are a great fighter but do you have the stomach to take someone else's life in exchange for yours?" he answered. Fear filled her eyes. Inside her mind, she doesn't want to kill anyone. But it is her father's will. She wants to make him proud. She wants to help him in his quest for greatness. She readied her sword. The man in front of her is hungry for blood and attacked right away. They fought and fought until her blade ran through his guts and he fell lifeless on the ground. Hela was in a state of shock when she saw blood on her blade.

More and more prisoners came out and she continued fighting killing them all one by one. Odin couldn't be more impressed. He created the best weapon. Then in that moment, something snapped inside of her. She looked at her opponents. There's no more fear in her eyes, only anger. She dropped all her swords and opened her arms. The prisoners stopped moving as they all grabbed their throat. They all struggled to breathe as if they were suffocating. "Alright, that's enough Hela. The test is over", Odin said but she didn't listen. She couldn't stop herself. Even though the room is concealed, it affected even the soldier posted nearby Odin. He too struggled to breathe. Then, Hela screamed so loud like a dragon ready to attack and all of them dropped dead on the floor including the soldier outside. Odin was left in shock in front of the mirror. Her white clothing slowly changed into black. Her hair formed a headdress with multiple horns. She opened her eyes and they're no longer warm and kind. She then smiled. "Did you like that, Father?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

All of their missions to conquer realms have been successful. Hela is proven to be Odin's greatest weapon. Sometimes she will wield Mjolnir, sometimes not for she finds it irrelevant. Finally, their colonies reached nine. Hela is feared and respected throughout the nine realms. But in Odin's eyes, her daughter has disappeared. She's no longer the sweet child he used to have. Her warm heart turned ice and he knows it's entirely his fault. He then started to fear for the future. Hela is undoubtedly the heir to the throne. What kind of queen she will be? Then news was made known to him. He rushed to her room where she's sitting comfortably on the couch. "Is it true?" he asked her. She looked at him confusingly. "True what?" she asked him back. "Is it true you have a betrothed?" he asked again. She smiled and in that moment, he saw her again. The life in her eyes returned. He sat down with her. "Who is the lucky man?" he asked happily. "You know him. His name is Magnus", she answered.

For awhile Odin felt contented. He saw the love between Hela and Magnus blossomed. Then he realized that is his kingdom. His home and his family are his kingdom. He doesn't want to see his daughter fall back in that darkness again. One day, he summoned Hela into his room. "I have something to tell you", he started. She suddenly felt excited. "You decided which realm to conquer next? Oh I have been waiting for this. I missed the fighting, haven't you?" she asked him enthusiastically. "No. There will be no more conquest. It's done", he said. Hela looked at him having trouble understanding what her father has just said. "What are you saying it's over? You told me it is our destiny to rule the entire cosmos and you're telling me it's done. You are satisfied with nine realms?" she exclaimed. He knew she would react that way but he's hoping she will understand knowing she has love in her heart again. "It is my decision, Hela and it is final", he said. Hela doesn't want to settle but she knows she's not going to win. "Fine", she said. Odin smiled. "I will just have to continue it once I became queen", she continued.

That thought didn't occur in Odin. He molded her flawlessly into his vision and now he can't unmold her. "No. I cannot let that happen. That is not how Asgard is going to rule. We must value life and foster peace", he explained. Hela looked at him disbelievingly. "Now you want to become a benevolent king? You turned me like this! I changed myself for you Father, for your vision. I became the Goddess of Death and you want me to value life and foster peace? No", she retorts. None of them is going to give up. Then Odin made a hard decision. "I order you to relinquish your power", he said. She laughed. "Why would I do that?" she asked him. "Because your king commanded you to!" Odin answered angrily. Hela turned serious. "No. This power is mine not yours. I was born with this and no one has the right to take it not even you", she declined. A soldier stepped forward ready to take her. "One more move and you're dead", she warned him but he didn't listen. A small blade flew fast that even Odin failed to stop it. It reached the soldier's neck and he died.

"Relinquish your powers now or face banishment from Asgard?" Odin made her choose.

"Very well, banish me. Where?", she chose.

"In Strigor, through Erhan Vortex", he answered coldly. She got shocked as her hand touched her belly. He saw it right away. "So you're carrying a child", he said.

"Send me anywhere else for as long as you want just not in that vortex. It will kill him", she said.

"You chose your fate already", he said.

"If my child dies, you will no longer have an heir", she said.

"That's not entirely true", he said. She looked at him in the eye.

"Is that what behind all of these? You're having a son so you're throwing me away? I will not stand for this", she said and then walked away from him.

Upon opening the door, dozens of soldiers appeared ready to stop her. She walked slowly ready to fight at any moment. Then Magnus came. "What's going on?" he asked her. They held hands. "Father is banishing me to Strigor. He'll send me through Erhan", she answered. He immediately got what it means. "He cannot do that. What about our child?" he asked. She shook her head. "He doesn't care. He already found my replacement. Magnus armed himself ready to fight and defend his love. The battle was quick for Hela. She's been doing it all her life. In a few minutes, the soldiers all lay dead on the floor. She then turned to look for Magnus and she saw him with a sword through his gut. He fell dead. Hela watched her father pulled the sword out from his body. Rage grew in her. Her hair formed her headdress and attacked Odin. One cannot see any more majestic fight than theirs. They are a match for each other. Though Odin is old and Hela drew powers from Asgard.

She then saw her mother came. Everything Odin said was true. She's carrying a child as well. She threw a blade towards her mother. Odin immediately caught it. Now Odin, momentarily distracted. Hela took advantage of it as she attacked him and knocked him out. "Hela, please!" Frigga pleaded but she's done listening. Odin is on his knees hurt by her attack. "I gave you exactly what you wanted Father and this is how you're going to repay me. You killed the only man who ever loved me and you wanted to kill my child!" she said as she kicked him. Frigga was shocked when she said that. She didn't know she's pregnant as well. "Oh, that's right, Mother. I am with child. I guess it's your idea to banish me so you can make way for the child you're carrying", Hela said to her. She produced a sword on her hand. "Well I am not going to let that happen. This child will live", she said as she raised her sword. "Hela no!" Frigga screamed. She hit Odin and his right eye was removed. "I am not going to kill you, Father. Unlike you, I don't kill murder my own blood. I am going away and don't follow me. I will return once my child is born then, you can do whatever you want with me", she said then disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Hela escaped to the Mountains of Hanador. Exhaustion finally caught up with her. Her energy was drained by fighting Odin. She then saw some cuts on her body. She lied down the rocks catching her breath. Tears fell unexpectedly from her eyes. She flatted her palm onto the ground and then closed her eyes. Her wounds healed fast and her strength came back. She remained on the rocks for some time. She knows it will take time before she will give birth and she's not sure either whether Odin will let her off before then. She felt something approaching. She readied herself. Fenrir appeared above her head. "Oh, Fenrir, you startled me. You shouldn't be here", she said to him. He didn't move back. Instead, he offered his legs for her to lie down. "Thank you, my dear", she said as she lay on his legs. Then she fell asleep.

The golden ring on the wall disappeared and they all complained to Doctor Strange. "What just happened?" Tony asked him. Doctor Strange looked at them with fascination. "Calm down, I just ran out of magic. I need another strand of your hair", he answered. Thor did not complain anymore about the hair. He knows what happens next. Doctor Strange performed the spell again and they resumed their viewing of what's going on inside Wanda's head. Hela remains asleep on Fenrir's legs. Then, Fenrir sensed something coming and he growled. Hela woke up and looked at him. "What's the matter, Fenrir?" she asked him and then focused on her surroundings. "Odin", she muttered angrily. "You have to go now", she said to Fenrir who resisted. "Listen…I cannot have you get killed. I already lost someone today. Go now", she insisted. Though hesitant he followed and left.

She got up and readied herself. Her headdress appeared. Then she saw what's coming, the Valkyries. Odin sent the entire army of Valkyrie just to capture her. Hela started raining blades on them and one by one they fell lifeless on the ground. Then, everyone is dead. She withdrew her headdress and her hair lay on her back. As she turned around she didn't notice Odin and a golden rope got around her neck. "You know what this is?" he asked her. "The Golden Lariat", she answered. "You are the smartest as you have ever been. The Golden Lariat suppressed your powers inside as long as it touches your skin. I know I failed you. I shouldn't have raised you to be a monster. I hope one day you will forgive me", he said. That raised an eyebrow. "Forgive you? You think I will forgive you if you send me through Ehran knowing it will kill the child inside me?" she asked. Odin sighed. "You grew beyond my control, Hela. You are a danger to Asgard and to the cosmos. I'm sorry", he answered.

A dark vortex opened. Hela looked at it as tears fell from her eyes. She knew what's going to happen next. She will never be a mother. Her child will along with its father. Odin summoned a symbol of valknut onto the ground. "I, Odin Borson, banishing you, Hela Odinsdottir, to spend your days in Strigor, Neiflheim and forbidding you from ever returning here in Asgard forever", Odin declared but before the valknut disappeared, Hela put her hand on it and it glowed and turned green and dark. The Golden Lariat's light is slowly disappearing until it dissolved. Hela gathered all her strength and drew so much power from Asgard in order to escape the Golden Lariat. "A day will come when your life, Odin Borson, will run out. On that day, the door where you condemned me will open and I shall be free from your prison. I will return in Asgard and bring blood and death to everyone who will oppose me", she added and then the valknut disappeared. She stood up and stared at her father. Then she stepped onto the vortex and she disappeared leaving Odin speechless in the mountains.

In Nifleheim, a section called Strigor, or otherwise known as the waste land of all creatures with the darkest soul, a portal was opened and Hela fell onto the ground. Her clothes were ripped due to travelling. She's groaning in pain. She tried to sit but her belly hurts. She knew that her child is already gone. She forced herself to sit up. She looked around at her cage. It's nothing but dry land. There's no sun or moon or stars. There are no trees or sea or maybe a small river. It's a dead land. She stood up as her body adapt to her environment. Whatever love and happiness left in her heart is now gone. There's no spark in her eyes any longer. "Look at that! A creature to kill and eat", a male elf said when he saw her. She turned around and saw a few creatures looking at her. "Definitely to eat", a troll added. She waited for them to make any move. Then the troll attacked and it fell on the ground as its blood spilled rapidly. Everyone is in shock on how quickly she killed it. "Who are you?" the elf asked her. She withdrew her sword and smiled at them. "I am Hela, the Goddess of Death. Now, is there anyone who would like to follow this ugly thing?" she answered then asked them back. They all shook their heads and kneeled before her. "That's more I like it", she said coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

There is an awful silence after they've all seen Hela's past. Wanda remained unconscious. "I've never known all of that. When we were sent by Odin to capture Hela, we were told that she rebelled against the throne and that was it", Valkyrie said. Thor stared into the space thinking. "Here I thought gods are supposed to be good", Clint muttered. Natasha looked at Thor waiting for him to speak as well Banner. "I don't know how I would feel fighting her at all", Tony said. Clint agreed with him. Thor looked at them. "You don't have to. I will face my sister", he said. Valkyrie sat straight. "What are you talking about? Fight her alone? You barely survived the last time in Asgard. You even lost an eye. Are you trying to commit suicide?" she asked her. Nick Fury watched them all quietly. "This is a family matter. It's always has been. Many lives have already perished because of it, no more. My father created a monster out of my sister and now no one can stop her. I have to fix it somehow. I don't know yet but I have to try", he answered.

"Let's analyze what we know here first", Nick interrupted. Everyone went silent and paid attention to him. "Your sister turned evil because of your father. Your brother decided to partner with her because of what?" he added.

"He felt for her…the rejection, it's what bound them", Thor said.

"Exactly. Loki wanted a family that will give him validation and recognition. Hela will give that to him. Now, what can Loki give to her in return? What does she wants? She said she will bring blood and death to those who will oppose her. She cannot kill everyone. Otherwise, she will have no people", Nick said.

"She wanted Asgard. That's for sure", Valkyrie said.

"Well, I hate to break it but it already exploded", Banner said.

"No. Asgard is not a place. It's never been a place. It's the people", Thor muttered.

He looked at Valkyrie and in a brief second, they connected. "I'm on it", she said. Everyone got confused. "What's going on? Where are you two going?" Natasha asked. "This whole thing is her plan. She did this to Wanda so we will be distracted while she is doing something else. The people of Asgard, that's what she's after", Thor answered. Doctor Strange looked at Wanda and she's slowly gaining back her color as well as her consciousness. "Why?" Steve asked. "Her power. She draws her power from Asgard. If it is not a place, it's the people, then she will draw her power from them", Valkyrie answered. Wanda opened her eyes. "That's true", she muttered. Everyone looked at her. "I felt it. It was brief but I saw what's inside her head. I saw blood and death. You have to hurry", she added. They all left.

Hela, Thanos, and Loki came out of a portal in front a small village in Norway. It is an ordinary village with small plain houses made out of woods. Hela looked at it with disgust. "So our dear brother let our home turned to ashes so he can have our people live in here?" she muttered. Loki chuckled a little bit. "He never had a flare for style", he said. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they all started walking entering the new Asgard on Earth. The wind blew gently on Hela's hair as Thanos watches her in amazement. A few seconds after she set foot in the village, she started glowing in green light. Her torn clothes are beginning to mend. She closed her eyes and opened her arms. Thanos leaned to Loki. "Isn't she amazing?" he asked him. Loki looked at him. "Depends on how you mean that…of course she's amazing but if you mean that in some sort of romantic way, I'm not the person to ask. She's my sister, remember?" Loki answered. "Right, sorry", Thanos said.

Hela continued to glow in green light. Then they started hearing some agonizing screams of people inside their houses. Loki looked from left to right. Everyone in their homes is in pain. A man is able to get out but eventually fell onto the ground as he groaned in pain. "She is drawing her powers from the people", Loki muttered. Thanos looked at him in surprise. "You just figure that out now? Your brother kept on emphasizing that Asgard is the people. Your sister draws her power from Asgard. Where do you think she will get that?" Thanos said. The screaming grew louder and more painful that even Loki is having a hard time to bear it. "If you don't have the stomach for this, you should sit this one out", Thanos said when he saw his discomfort. Loki looked back at him. "No. I can handle it. I promised my sister that I will be here for her and I will. I will not abandon her like our father did to us", he replied. Thanos smiled and then return his gaze to Hela.

A golden ring appeared just outside the village. The Avengers came out of it and heard the screaming right away. "What's going on?" Clint asked. They all saw Hela in the middle of the new Asgard in green light. "Are we too late?" T'Challa asked. "I hope not", Tony answered and they all walked towards the village. Thanos and Loki turned around when they felt them coming. "That's close enough, brother", Loki said to Thor. They stopped because they know they will not going to be able to pass without fighting the both of them. "Is this what you want, Loki? For our people to suffer and die?" Thor asked him. Loki seemed conflicted. He looked at Hela who is almost done drawing her powers from the people of Asgard. "They are not going to die but I cannot promise about the suffering part", Thanos intervened. Loki looked at him and Thanos to him. He assured him that the people will not die and that is enough for Loki.

Then the green light brightened up and then it was gone. They all looked at Hela who is still feeling the power she gained. "Oh…that always feels good", she muttered and then opened her eyes. She saw the Avengers with Loki and Thanos. "So good of you to come, brother", she said. Tony and Doctor Strange looked at each other. "What have you done with our people?" Thor asked her. Hela looked at the man on the ground. His skin became suddenly pale. "Oh, don't worry about them. They will get better soon. I just took what's mine", she answered. Hela looks marvelous and youthful. Her hands are glowing with green rays of light. "Now you have what you want. Leave Earth alone", Thor said. Hela smiled. "Oh darling, who says I already have it?" she asked him. Tony immediately panicked. "We have to go now!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?" Steve asked. "This whole thing is a trap", Tony answered. Thor looked at Hela. "You see, to get the level of power that I want, I need the all the people of Asgard and by all…I mean you", Hela said as she opened her palms and draw out Thor's power from his body to her. Her eyes turned green and Thor screamed in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Hela continued to suck Thor's power out of his body. No one can do a thing beside watch him agonize over the pain. Loki, torn between his siblings, looked at Thanos who is marveled by Hela. "You're killing him!" Loki exclaimed to Hela. She looked at him in surprise. "…and here I thought you wanted him dead. Remind me again why you almost decimated New York City years ago?" she asked and made Loki go silent. Hela laughed. "Don't worry, baby brother. This will not kill him. I just need a few more", she said. The Avengers tried to attack in Thor's defense but Thanos already got ahead of them and he knocked them down easily. "Don't waste your energy. We'll be out of here soon", Thanos said. Valkyrie looked at Thor and noticed her hair slowly turn white. "Oh god…" she muttered and everyone saw what's happening. Then Hela stopped and Thor fell onto the ground weakly.

"See? It didn't kill him", Hela said to Loki.

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"Oh, well…I might have taken a bit more than I should which affected his life force but he'll be fine. He is Odinson after all", she answered.

"Would you mind telling us why do you need all of their powers?" Tony asked suddenly.

"You're a curious little one, aren't you? Very well, I need my full strength to do what I always do", she answered.

"Which is?" Steve followed up.

"What else? Be a Goddess of Death", she answered but they didn't get what she meant. "Fine, let me just show you", she added.

Hela turned to the man on the ground and then stretched out her right hand above him as it quickly glowed in green light, the man screamed in agonizing pain and finally choked to death. Hela looked at them and smiled. "She just took his life force", Doctor Strange muttered. Hela walked back to them and laughed. "Do you expect anything less? I am the Goddess of Death and now I have the power I needed", she said. Thor opened his eyes and tried to get on his feet with the help of Clint and T'Challa. "…to suck more life force", Thor said. Hela smiled at him and shook her head. "No darling. I have the power I needed…to finally get what's mine…Odin force", she replied. Both Loki and Thor looked at her in surprise. "Odin force?" Loki muttered. Hela walked towards her brother and tapped him on his shoulder. "Yes brother. I suppose you already heard of it. It is the most powerful force in the entire cosmos and it's passed down to the rulers of Asgard but since Asgard has been destroyed, the Odin force has been lost out there", she said.

"Why didn't it go to Thor?" Valkyrie asked. Hela laughed.

"Because he's not the rightful heir to the throne! I am. Though I need a little extra boost to fully inherit it since I was weakened by Surtur's fire so for that I owe you a thanks brother", she answered.

"I can't let you take it. You will destroy everything once it came to your possession", Thor said.

"Oh darling…you are so heroic. But before you worry about the cosmos, I think you should worry first about this wretched planet. Try and figure out a way to save it from him because I'm pretty sure he got a few plans in his head. Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do…brother, let's go", Hela said.

Loki opened a portal for Hela and Thanos. The Avengers tried to stop them but they are nothing but powerless. Hela gave them a smile before disappearing. "Loki!" Thor called just before he enters the portal. "You know what she's going to do once she gets everything she wanted. She will no longer need you", he said. Loki looked at him and laughed. "Yeah? Like Father? You know what he did to her. You've seen it and still you're on his side?" Loki exclaimed. Thor knew he's talking about the part where their father let Hela's unborn child die in her womb so he can imprison her in Neiflheim. "I don't agree with his action back then but he did what he thought was right for Asgard", Thor said in his father's defense. Loki shook his head. "If that's what you think then, Hela's right. You don't deserve to be on the throne", Loki said and then went inside the portal.

The deserted New York City has become the throne of Thanos and Hela on Earth. Loki is still stunned by the events earlier. He looked at Hela who is playing with the green rays of light around her hand. "I suppose you have questions, brother", she said without even looking at him. Thanos left them two to talk. Loki walked to her. "You didn't tell me you're after the Odin force. I thought you just want your powers back", he said. Hela smiled a bit. "That is not a question", she said. Loki looked at the ground and thinks. "I guess my question is, why didn't you tell me?" he rephrased. Hela stopped playing with the green lights and looked at Loki. "Because I know your first instinct is to save him", she answered bluntly. He is about to protest that but she stopped him. "Don't worry, it's perfectly normal. You grew up with him. You love him. I understand. But I can't risk my plan because of that", she said.

"Does that mean you don't trust me?" Loki asked again.

"I do trust you, baby brother. Perhaps you're the first person since Odin that I trusted after I got out of Neiflheim, which is why I will make it up to you", she answered.

"Make it up to me how?" he asked.

"You always wanted to be trusted with power, to be handed a kingdom to rule, people to govern, am I right?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you want this place?" she asked again and he nodded one more time. "Then it's yours, my dear brother. Midgard will be yours to rule", she said.


End file.
